Unexpected Changes
by kazekagesamagaara
Summary: The Demon World was changing. So was her life. It had all really started when she'd met him... The dark, crimson-eyed demon. Yes... He was destroying everything she ever thought she knew...
1. Prologue

A/N and Disclaimer:

Hi there, and all that happy bullcrap. I made a new story. Here it is. I like it, and I hope you do to.

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO. It's copyright (c) Yoshihiro Togashi.

Also, I, the auther, am not responsible for they way your parents react if they catch you reading this. Nor am I responsible for how you, the reader, react. I warned you what is in this story (below) and that's all you get.

Warning: This fanfiction contains material that some may not like. This story contains:

*Incest

*Violence

*Mild Language

*Sexual Themes

TRANSLATION: No likey? No read! :)

However, if you are mature enough to go forth and read, feel free to do so.

*NOTE* The prolouge is merely here for information, explaining the setting of the Makai (Demon world). If you already know this, then you could go onto chapter one.

.......................................

There were three major territories in the Makai, and they were all different. King Raizen's lands were, for the most part, desert. It was home to some of the greatest physical fighters in the Makai. The demons there are trained, it seems, in using brute force to defeat their enemies. King Mukuro's lands were mostly forest. The demons in his lands were known for their defense, and surprise attacks. This makes sense, as the trees would give them the perfect opportunity to attack without being seen. Last but not least, there's my father's, King Yomi's lands. He calls it "Gandhara," and I sometimes wonder why he gave his territory a name. The other two kings have yet to name their territories. Gandhara could be compared to the human world's city of Tokyo, Japan. There is very little forest, and no desert land. Only buildings. There's technology in Gandhara that's well beyond that of the other territories, and the demons here are known for their tactical skills.

I say that there are three major territories because there is, in fact, a fourth. It's not very big in comparison to the others, and it's located right in the middle of them all. It's called "No Man's Lands." Rogue demons (demons that don't belong/attribute themselves to any of the Kings' lands) stay there. There is much fighting, and it's dangerous for any demon under B Class to go there. Chances are that if a C Class demon or lower attempted to go there, he or she wouldn't make it out alive. The Rogue demons have no respect for laws or rules of any kind, and in this case, it's literally survival of the fittest. Some of them fight for days before they get to rest. I wonder what would happen if there was only one left? What would he do? Some say that the demons there could be stronger than the Kings, and I've always hoped that that wasn't true. The idea of seeing my father defeated by another demon is far from appealing to me. He's very strong, and I couldn't imagine a stronger demon.

One might wonder why, if my father is so strong, he doesn't attempt to take over the other Kings' kingdoms. That's because the other Kings, Raizen and Mukuro, are just as strong as my father. If they weren't so strong, there would be no doubt in my mind that my father would take over. His goal is to "unite the worlds" under his rule.

The three Kings are at a stand-still. If one decides to start a war against another, the third King will wait until that war is over, and then attack against the victor, who, at that time, would be weak from the first war. Thus, the third King would win. And the three of them want to be that third King, so they can't and won't start a war.

However, this may all soon change. Raizen is dying, but there are rumors that his heir is with him, and his heir may be just as powerful as King Raizen, though much younger. My father doesn't believe it. He thinks that it would be perfect if Mukuro declared war against Raizen's heir as soon as he took the throne. I'm not so sure. Then again, what do I know? I'm not interested in politics, which is why I will not be taking the throne after my father. That's not the only reason though. My father wanted a son, so he's "creating" one, via an incubation chamber. His name will be Shura. I'm sure that my father intends to train Shura to be just as strong, if not stronger, than himself. My father wants his son to be the heir to the throne.

That won't mean that I don't get anything. I'll still have power when my father goes. I'll probably be in second-in-command to my brother. That is, if my brother even likes me at all. I wonder how all of this will turn out. A new king. A new prince. A new and changed world.

It worries me not knowing what's going to happen next.

.......................................

Well? What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Remiko (Me): Welcome to Chapter One! The place where you... -holds flashlight to face- DIE! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kakashi: Oh no you don't. -takes flashlight-

Remiko: But... But... But... D;

Kakashi: No. No killing your readers before the actual story's begun. -rolls up newspaper ans smacks Remiko on the head with it- Bad.

Remiko: Wahhhhhhh -sniffle- Yesh sir.

Kakashi: Good. Now, onto the feature presentation.

.........................................

I awoke from my slumber later than usual. My head quickly became clouded with the thoughts and worries I'd been having the night before. I brushed them away. It was too early for that.

My room wasn't the type of room one would expect for a princess. It was fairly plain, the only furniture being a bed and a small lounging couch. I had my own personal bathroom,and I liked that. My closet was walk-in, and was much bigger on the inside then it appeared on the outside. The floor was a dull grey tile and the walls were just as grey. A mirror hung on the wall opposite my bed, and the curtains for my balcony door were parted back. I should have undone the tie when I went to bed, but I was just too tired. That's what happens when I worry. I fatigue quickly.

Some call me anxious because I worry so much, but I think it's just natural to worry about the future. Find someone who doesn't worry about the future at some point, and I'm sure one would find a liar at the same time.

I was, of course, late for breakfast. I'd make myself something to eat. I wasn't completely dependent on others, and I was proud of that fact. I wasn't one of those in royalty that absolutely could not take care of themselves. All of the workers and servants here could leave and I'd still be okay. My father doesn't understand why I like to do such things on my own. I try to explain, but he doesn't understand. He can take care of himself also, but he doesn't prefer it. He will when he has to, but he's always told me that I should take advantage of the service while I had it. I don't agree.

My father's head turned in my direction as I walked into the dining hall. The table had just been cleared of the dishes. I greeted him a good morning.

"Good morning, Rein," he smiled. "You're up a bit late. The dishes have been cleared. Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm alright. Better than alright, actually." I replied. I knew he knew that I was not speaking the truth, but the truth could wait for a while.

"What will you be doing today?" I usually gave him an idea of where I would be throughout the day in the morning. Not that it really mattered if I didn't tell him. When he became blind, he'd grown extra ears, and his other senses had become extraordinarily acute. They say he can hear the slightest whisper throughout Gandhara. I believe that to be true.

"I'll be... In my room most of the day."

"But it's such a nice day out, darling. You should go for a walk. Get some fresh air."

"I'll consider it."

"Good." He said as he got up from his chair. He walked over to me and bent to kiss me on top of my head. "Considering it is better than saying no, I suppose."

I just nodded.

"Your baby brother will be "born" soon." He commented. I think he was trying to get me excited. I still wasn't sure how to feel. Maybe I was jealous.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still... Treat me the same way... When little Shura is born? " It was a childish question, and I couldn't believe that I had asked it. Then again, I suppose that it would knock off one worry, or amplify it, depending on father's answer.

"Why, of course! Why wouldn't I? What, Rein, in the world would give you the idea that I wouldn't? Did you think that I would cease to care for you once Shura was born?"

I wasn't about to lie at that point. I nodded.

He hugged me tightly. "Never. I will never stop loving you, darling. You're my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter, Dad."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

He didn't stop hugging me, and I was glad about that. There was just something about being in his arms that would take away every worry that I could think of. I felt so calm. So safe. It made me feel like the world had stopped moving. Everything stopped. I closed my eyes, letting the serene feeling consume me.

Of course, it couldn't last forever. He had work to do. He stopped hugging me, patted me on the head, and walked away. I watched him. I felt the world move again. People were stressed. Worries existed.

I didn't like it.

…...........................

Remiko: Awwwww.

Kakashi: Blah blah blah, rate and review.

Remiko: Yesh! Rate and review please! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

After my father went to work, I went back into my room to think about everything that there was to think about.

I wasn't so worried about my brother coming anymore. In fact, I looked forward to it. When I thought bout it, I realized that there was so much that I would be able to teach him. I could teach him, despite how my father felt, how to take care of himself. Hopefully the values that I had would rub off on him in some positive way.

I also tried to imagine what he would look like. I hadn't been in the incubation room, just because I hadn't felt like going in there. Now I was curious. I left my room for the incubation room.

The hallways were empty. In fact, it seemed that they were always empty. At least, it felt that way whenever I walked them. The castle was so big, and it was easy to get lost.

I always found it funny that people called it a castle. Whenever I heard the word "castle," I thought of medieval castles, made of stone, and very cold. But Yomi's castle was different. The temperature was the same throughout the castle, no matter where one went. It was comfortable. The floors were not made of stone, nor were the floors. The floors were metallic, depending on where one was in the castle.

I will admit that I've been lost in the castle. This was, of course, when I was a young child. It wasn't very long that I was lost, thanks to my fathers' extraordinary senses. All I had to do was cry. Even now, I remember it so clearly.

_I wasn't really supposed to leave my room, but my father had taken me to his office, and his room from my room so many times, I thought that I knew the castle. He had just left me to go to his office and work. But I didn't want him to leave me._

_So instead of simply following him, I waited a few minutes. It took me another few minutes to open my door__ because of my small stature.__ I looked out my door to make sure that no one was watching, and, like usual, the halls were empty. I ventured forward._

_At that point, everything looked normal. But as I went on, it seemed like everything was becoming malicious. It frightened me. I began running. Everything was so big, and I was so small. My father always carried me from place to pace, and he was quite tall, so normally the statues and paintings didn't seem so menacing. I was higher up than they were, but not this time._

_I turned a corner. Then another, and another only to come to another and another still. It felt like I was in a maze. I was hopelessly lost in a maze and no one would ever see me alive again. I'd never see my Daddy again. _

_I wasn't even paying attention to my shoelaces. At that time, I hadn't yet learned how to tie them myself, so I didn't really know to worry. I tripped as I turned another corner._

_But I didn't get up. If I got up, I knew that the shadows would try to eat me alive. My heart was pounding. I didn't want to be eaten. I wanted to safely be in my room. I wanted... I wanted..._

_I wanted my Daddy._

_I started to cry. I felt so alone, like I was the only one that existed. I felt like I'd been transported to another world and I was the only one that was there. I didn't like that feeling at all. And almost immediately after I started crying, my father picked me up. He cradled me in his arms and wiped away my tears. I clung to his suit. He wasn't mad, and I was happy for that. I think that he thought that how I'd felt was punishment enough for my actions. _

"_Sweetheart," his voice calmed me. "Why did you leave your room?"_

"_I wanted to be with you Daddy! I didn't want you to go!"_

"_Well, why didn't you just say so?" He took me to my room, and stayed with me for the rest of the day, that is, until I went to bed. We played every game we could think of. Before I went to sleep, he cradled me in his arms again, rocking me gently. He explained that he couldn't do that every day, but he'd do his best to set off one day every now and again to spend with me, and me only. The only condition for was that I was not to leave my room unless I was_ _with him. I agreed._

_With that, I fell asleep and dreamt of the next day he would spend with me._

I realized later, that I had been extremely clingy when I was younger. I wonder if that was a problem. Even if it was, I was sure that he wouldn't complain, or tell me that it was a problem. That didn't bother me. I felt a little better not knowing, anyways.

I rounded a corner. The door to the incubation chamber was at the end of the hall. I again started to wonder what my baby brother would look like. Would he look exactly like my father? If so, would he also be blind? I didn't think he'd be blind, but if he wasn't, what color would his eyes be? I'd never seen my father's eyes, and he says that I got my eyes from my mother, so I never knew his eye color.

I put my hand on the handle and pushed the door open. The room was dark, except for the chamber that held my brother. It illuminated the room with a pale blue light. I walked closer to where my brother was. He looked like any other baby, except he was floating in some type of liquid. A tube was connected to his stomach, and a machine was his placenta. My brother was beautiful, other than the machinery. His hair was as dark as my father's, it seemed, and just as fine.

But one thing caught my eye. His eyes. They were open.

He was looking at me.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Okay... Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and sorry for how short these chapters are. I assure you, I'll do my best to make them longer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took a step back, unable to believe what I had just witnessed. Shura blinked. I wondered if he could understand me. Walking over to the chamber he was in, I pressed my hand to the glass barrier that separated us. Separated brother and sister.

"Hello Shura." I said to him. Then I felt stupid. He couldn't talk. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure he could understand me. Why was I talking to him? Though, in an effort to surprise me, it seemed, he blinked again after I spoke. His eyes became filled with innocent curiosity. It was as if he was asking me something. But there were no words. Then again, with communication, words were not always necessary. I responded to what I thought his question could be.

"Your sister. I'm your sister, Shura." he blinked again. I smiled. I couldn't wait until he was "born." He was my brother. _My _brother. No one else's. And I would protect his innocent life with my own.

Why hadn't I come and seen him before? Then I remembered. I'd been so worried about how I would be treated after Shura was "born," and worried that Shura was going to hate me that I was literally terrified to see him. I suppose that makes me a bit selfish, only thinking about myself. That would stop, I told myself. I had no reason to be selfish when it came to my family. Shura was going to be treated the same way that I was when I was young, only this time, he'd have a companion who would never tire from playing with him.

I had been staring at my baby brother for quite some time, and hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the room.

"Beautiful, isn't he?"

I jumped and spun around. It was my father.

"Dad, you startled me."

He apologized, and I forgave him. He then explained to me that Shura could hear and comprehend what we were saying to him, and to each other. He was brilliant. He would remember all of this, even when he came out of the chamber.

"How is that?" I asked. Then wish I hadn't. He explained all of the technical details and lost me at the first sentence. I observed Shura's slight movements the entire time my father was speaking. I think he realized that I wasn't listening, because after a few moments, he became silent. I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"They way you are."

"Oh? How am I?"

He put one hand on my shoulder. "It's not anything bad. You're a lot like your mother."

"What do you mean?" Rarely did he ever talk about my mother. It made me curious as to why she wasn't around. I wouldn't dare ask him though. I didn't want him thinking of memories that were not good. Still, I couldn't help but ask what he'd meant. If he didn't want to tell me, I would have been just fine.

"Well, your mother, she was... Just like you. Rather, you are just like her, since she was here first. Whenever I tried to explain something to her, she'd always complain that if the explanation was longer than two short sentences, she'd stop listening." He sighed. "There were so many words she never heard me say..."

That was a stab to the heart. So many words she'd never heard him say, and I was doing the same thing she'd done. I felt horrible, and looked down at the floor. "I see."

His expression turned to one of concern. "I made you feel bad, didn't I?"

"No, of course not." I lied. "I just... I can't wait until Shura is born." An attempt to change the subject. Of course it didn't work. My father was smarter than that.

He pulled me close and hugged me tightly.

"Don't lie Rein. You know I hate it when you lie."

I could only nod and reply, "Yes sir." I closed my eyes and sighed. The world was slowing down. It was just my father and I, alone. I could feel our bond; it was so warm. It was like an energy, wrapping around the two of us, pushing us closer. I could feel it swirling, our memories, good and bad, flowing apart. There was nothing to worry about. No problems, no stress. I felt like a little girl again. The world had stopped.

Too bad that feeling couldn't last forever. I could drown in that feeling.

"I have to go and meet someone, dear." He was stroking my hair. I didn't want him to go. But I wasn't going to be selfish. I'd promised myself that.

"Alright. I'm sorry for keeping you from it."

"You aren't keeping me from anything. I'm keeping myself from it. I cherish every moment I get to spend with you."

"As do I, father." I pulled out of his embrace.

He thought for a moment. "Would you care to meet the person I;m meeting?"

I shook my head.

"Then, would you like to come with me to my office?"

I nodded and said goodbye to Shura. My father did the same and we walked out of the incubation room. The brightness of the hallway blinded me for a second and I blinked a few times to get used to it. My father chuckled.

When we got to his office, there were two people sitting in chairs.

One was Mukuro.

The other one was his second-in-command.

Hiei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I believe things like this are called cliffhangers. They're very popular in stories. :P

I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Hm... Maybe I should have a preview to chapters? Tha'd be pretty neat.

OKAY! So! Preview for Chapter 4:

Rein gets sent to her room! :O But why?

Find out ... In a couple days! I'll be gone for the weekend, so... Sorry. I'll upload Monday! Promise!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry. I'm a little late. I've been really busy, but I'll try and upload the next chapter really really soon! Please don't be angry! D:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does. :)

YAY! Chapter 4!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's crimson eyes caught mine. He looked away immediately after that. I had heard that he wasn't the kind of person to be sociable. By the way he looked and the way he was acting, I believed that. It was fine with me if he didn't want to look at me. I didn't want to look at him either.

"Yomi, Rein." Mukuro greeted us.

"Mukuro, Hiei." my father responded.

"Hn." was all that came out of Hiei's mouth.

I didn't say anything. I'm sure that I disappointed my father for not doing that, but what was I supposed to say? I wondered if I should leave, but that would definitely have been rude, so instead of leaving, I sat on the couch opposite Mukuro and Hiei.

Mukuro and my father started to talk about some treaty that they were considering. I wasn't paying attention and then I remembered what father had said to me previously about my mother. Guilt covered me like a blanket. I tried my best to pay attention.

"...And I will agree to your terms." My father was saying.

"Then we have a deal." Mukuro replied.

Well, that sucked. I only caught the end of the conversation. Figures.

"You really are a stupid one, aren't you?" My head snapped up. Hiei was staring at me, his eyes menacing.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mukuro and my father had stopped talking.

"You can't even pay attention for five minutes, can you? How does your father put up with you?"

"What? I can pay attention!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Really"

He crossed his arms. "What was this treaty about?"

I started to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know.

He wore a smug expression. "You don't know, do you? You've proven my statement that you don't pay attention." His words were vicious, full of hate.

"Mukuro, I think you should leave..." My father said. It was more of a demand than a suggestion.

Mukuro nodded. I got the feeling that he was wearing a smug expression too. After all, in this argument, his side had won. He got up to leave with Hiei. As they walked by me, Hiei smirked. "You're a disappointment, but I'm sure you know that."

They left.

I couldn't believe it. I lost. I really was a disappointment to my father. It was no wonder that he wanted another child. Maybe he'd get rid of me. Maybe that was the point of Shura's existence: to replace me, the faulty child, the mistake. Shura would know to pay attention. He would have beaten Hiei in that argument, and father would have been proud of him. But no, it was me. How could I have been so stupid?

I continued to beat myself to an emotional pulp. Then I realized that my father wasn't yelling at me. Why wasn't he yelling at me? I looked up at where he was sitting. His expression shocked me. He was calm.

"Why aren't you yelling at me, father? Are you not disappointed? I lost!"

He got up and walked in my direction. I flinched when he got close, fearing the worst. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Will you remember to pay attention next time?"

I nodded, afraid.

"Then, lesson learned. Go to your room. I'll see you later this evening. Do not leave your room to eat. I'll bring food to you. Understood?"

I nodded. "But father-"

"Your room. Go."

I turned and left for my room. The moment I entered the hall, I broke into a run. When I got into my room I immediately went over to my bed and lay down on it. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. If I cried, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stop, I felt so bad.

After some time, I'd calmed myself down. I never realized how much energy it took to keep oneself from crying, let alone actually crying. It took a lot out of me. I decided that I would go to sleep. There was really nothing for me to do until supper. I wasn't sure if I would feel up to eating, but knowing my father, he'd make me if I didn't. He'd shove it down my throat with his own fist if he had to, I'm sure.

When I thought about the events that had occurred, I realized that my father had, in a sense punished me by sending me to my room. Strangely enough, I felt better thinking that. I didn't want to feel like I'd gotten away with doing something so wrong.

I pulled the covers over my shoulders and curled up into a ball. I then closed my eyes, and tried to forget my negative thoughts and relax. If I was still asleep when my father came in to bring me dinner, and whatever else he planned, he'd wake me up.

Of that, I was sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What does Yomi have in store for Rein? Find out in Chapter 5!

Please rate/review. It'd be really nice to see what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. :)

Uh. This chapter is rated M. M for Mature.

Don't say you weren't warned. Plus, the disclaimer in the beginning of the story told you what all was in it.

Don't blame me if you read something you don't want to please.

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And, of course, the rest of the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something cold was pressed to my lips.

"Open your mouth, Rein." I heard a voice say. My father's voice. I did as I was told. Something small and round was pushed into my mouth. I closed my mouth and chewed. It popped.

A human eye.

Human eyes were a delicacy among demons. This was because usually, the eyes were gouged out by lesser demons. My father had a special group of demons that would go to the human world and bring back a good batch of live humans. These humans were put into a deep sleep so they wouldn't feel their limbs being ripped off, their eyes taken out, and their organs removed. We used everything but the bones the stomach, and the large and small intestines.

I opened my mouth for another one, which I got. It was nice. I opened my eyes and looked up. My father was sitting on the edge of my bed, turned toward me. He had another eye in his hand and brought it to my lips. I consumed it.

"You are awake?" He set the bowl of eyes on a small table next to my bed.

"No..." I said. If being awake wasn't going to get me any more eyes, I'd knock myself out.

He chuckled. "I see. I'll wait until you wake up then, to give you more. I'd hate for you to be unconscious when I feed these to you. I suppose I'll go and put these away, then."

I sat up quickly. "No, I'm awake. Awake as can be!"

He laughed. "That's what I thought."

I looked at the eyes, wondering if he was going to allow me to continue eating them. Almost as if he'd read my mind, he handed me the bowl after taking a few out for himself. They were gone almost instantly.

He took the bowl from me. "How are you feeling?"

I blinked. I felt fine. "Fine," I answered him. Then the earlier events hit me like a ton of bricks. "Nevermind..."

He cupped one of my cheeks in his hand. "Would you like me to help you feel better?" I nodded and hugged his neck, clinging. He laughed again.

"Now, I can't help you much if you're clinging to my neck, dearest."

I let go of him rather unwillingly. He smiled. "That's better." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Father, how can you make me feel better?"

"Like this." He replied, and pressed his lips against my own. For a moment, I was confused. Then it hit me. I knew what he was going to do.

He was going to deflower me.

When it came to demons, close, even sexual relationships between parents and their children were common. There was no chance of pregnancy because demonic genes were different than human genes, and if the two were too close together in genetics, the genes wouldn't mix. If two demons were trying to conceive, but couldn't, chances are that they were related somehow. It was also common for, in the case of a father and daughter relationship, for the father to take her virginity when he decided she was mature enough. In most cases, the girl would be deemed unfit for a mate unless her father had taken her. There were, of course, exceptions to that statement.

This was not one of them though. I was happy that my father seemed to believe that I was mature enough to be taken. However, I was nervous too. I'd heard that it was painful when the barrier was broken. It scared me to think that my father would hurt me. Then again, there was really no way around that. Painful or not, it was going to be done at some point, and when I thought about it, I would much rather it be my father, one I know I can trust, to take me rather than a low-life man-whore.

I could feel his tongue at my lips, seeking entrance, and I opened them slightly. His mouth forced mine to open further. His tongue plunged into my mouth and immediately took dominance, exploring every corner of my mouth. I closed my eyes and moved my hands up to his shoulders. He pulled me closer to him, pressing my smaller body against his bigger, much more powerful torso. After a few moments, he stopped the kiss. I looked at him, confused.

"I will buy you a new shirt. I promise."

I wanted to ask, but I didn't get the chance to before he ripped my top off. Literally, I wondered how he did that without putting a mark on my body. I also wondered just how many times he'd done that to obtain such a skill, but now was not the time to ask.

He undid my bra and tossed it and the shreds that were my shirt onto the floor. I stared at the small pile. He moved away from me and grabbed my ankles and pulled me forward, onto my back. I yelped. He treated my jeans the same way as my shirt. At least he didn't discriminate. In fear of losing a good pair of underwear, I pulled mine off and set them on top of the pile of mostly-destroyed clothing.

I watched as he neatly removed and folded his clothes, setting them on the table next to the empty bowl. During that time, I brought my knees up to my chest. It was cold. I wasn't even paying attention to him when he crawled onto the bed and over toward me. I jumped when he moved my legs back down.

"Do you not wish to do this?" He was getting the wrong idea.

"No... It's not that. I was just a little cold is all..."

He cupped my breasts in his hands and placed his thumbs on my nipples. "Yes," he said. "It appears you are cold. I'll fix that." He pulled me close and I hugged his neck. He was very warm. I wanted to be as close to him as I could be. He pushed me back onto my back gently, then proceeded to kiss me again. This time, however, his hands had free roam over my body. It seemed like every part of my being was extra sensitive to his touch. It was magnificent. Then one of his hands reached my core.

It was like flipping a switch.

I moaned loudly into the kiss and parted my legs for him. The feeling was wonderful, and I didn't want to let it go. He put one finger inside of me and used his thumb to play with the outside. His other hand was busy massaging my breast. Again, I moaned into the kiss.

He broke the kiss again and pulled his hand away from my heat, bringing it up to his face. He licked his finger. "You taste... Delightful..." He moved back and lifted my thighs, placing them against his shoulders, lifting my lower region up slightly. He held my legs in place with his strong arms, and brought his face between my legs and used his tongue to send me to paradise. I gasped and felt my hips buckle. I squirmed trying to get closer, but that was why he was holding my legs. He was teasing me, but oh, it felt so good.

Each lap of his tongue sent me spiraling into ecstasy. I couldn't breathe (straight), but I didn't care. For all I knew I was dead and this was heaven.

I came, and he drank as much as he could, some of it dripping down his chin, and onto my sheets. I couldn't speak. He moved again, this time resting his hands next to my shoulders.

"We're not done yet, Rein."

I was panting. He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed my lips.

"Is this okay with you?" I knew I couldn't speak coherently, so I nodded and swallowed. I was ready. I could handle this.

Or not. He moved himself slowly inside, and I could feel my walls stretching. He was big; maybe too big. He thrust quickly and I could feel my barrier tear. I cried out and was unable to prevent tears from flowing. He wiped them away with one hand. The pain slowly subsided as he began to thrust, slower, this time. Soon, I didn't even notice it, and I was back in paradise. He quickened the pace.

Each thrust was like an ocean wave, crashing down on me. I held onto his shoulders and he put one hand on the headboard of my bed. I wasn't sure if that was to stable himself, or keep him from slamming me into it.

Sweat soaked the sheets as he continued, and each wave became better than the one before. His body rocked mine, and he thrust harder, deeper. He grabbed my hair and smashed his lips against mine as he came. He shuddered for a moment, his seed soaking a small spot in the sheets between my legs.

We were both panting now, and sweating. He continued to kiss me for a few moments and then finally rolled to my side. I couldn't move. I was trying to remember how to breathe.

When I calmed down I looked at him. He looked like he was asleep, but I couldn't tell for sure. If he was asleep, I wasn't going to disturb him, so stared at the ceiling. He moved and I watched him again. He got off of the bed and pulled my ankles so I was closer to the edge and picked me up bridal style. He walked into my bathroom and started the shower, walking in with me. He tried to set me on my feet, and I still wasn't sure if I could hold myself up.

What was gravity again?

I forced myself to stand against the complaints of my tired muscles. We scrubbed ourselves all over, and when he rinsed, he turned me around so I was facing him and hugged me.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Wait a minute, was I supposed to know how to speak? Shit.

"Wasn't it... O-obvious?" I asked, embarrassed that I had stuttered.

He laughed. "Well, yes. Very much so!'

I was curious. 'Father?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will we ever... Is that the only... I mean..." I couldn't word it correctly enough to satisfy myself. He kissed the top of my head, then tilted my head up and kissed my lips tenderly.

"We can do it again, if you'd like. Is that what you're asking?"

I nodded and smiled.

We got out of the shower and dried ourselves off and went back into my room in nothing but the towels. My sheets had been changed while we were in the shower. I didn't complain. I laid on my bed and he laid next to me. I closed my eyes.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too, father."

He pulled me close and embraced me.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"How did you learn to rip someone's clothes off without leaving a mark on them?"

He laughed.

Unfortunately for me, I fell asleep before he could answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hm... I thought it was good. I'm just weird though.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading despite my strangeness when it comes to this story.

Please review and let me know what you think! Did you like it? What didn't you like? You know, all that jazz.

Preview for chapter 6? Hm...

Really, I'm liking the idea of the preview. Do you?

All previews will be at the end of the chapters... If I add them at all, anyways, to future chapters. They'll be italicized (obviously).

_Rein."_

"Yes?"

"I'm going to visit Mukuro. And by that, I mean that I'm going to be leaving the castle for some time. Would you like to come along with me, or stay here?" 


	7. Chapter 6

Wow. Chapter 6 already. I'm so happy that people are actually reading this (especially after the last chapter!).

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

That's all I can say. Enjoy chapter 6!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't want to move when I awoke. My body was so sore.

My father could tell how sore I was by how slowly and stiffly I was walking as I entered the dining hall for breakfast. His expression changed to one of concern.

"Should I have sent food up to your room, so you wouldn't have to move so much?"

I shook my head, sitting down in a chair. "No. I need to keep moving around. If I don't, I'll never get used to the pain. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to eat breakfast with you, and this would have been the second time I'd have missed that if I stayed in my room."

"I see. That's very wise, but I must let you know that I'm not offended when you don't show up to breakfast, today especially considering last night's events." He got up out of his chair and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and massaging them. Even massaging hurt. I flinched, and he ceased and apologized. I nodded.

A female servant walked over to the table and set out today's breakfast: fresh liver and diced, boneless fingers. Father went back to his seat, and we both chowed down. When we finished, he looked like he had something to say, so I stayed at the table.

"Rein."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to visit Mukuro, and by that, I mean that I'm going to be leaving the castle for some time. Would you like to come along with me, or stay here?" I chose the latter. I didn't think I could handle getting in a fight with Hiei again. Not with the way I was feeling. My father understood, and left. I could sense him as he left the castle. He moved quickly away. The sooner he got to Mukuro's castle, the sooner he could come back home.

There were a few problems in Gandhara whenever my father left to go visit one of the other kings. For one thing, when my father was gone, he couldn't hear what was going on in his territory. This made it so much easier for all sorts of things to happen. Sometimes when he left, the crime in Gandhara would spike to an incredible level. Few crimes were committed when my father was here. That's because his punishments were swift and severe.

Also, when he left, I usually felt lonesome. I was so used to knowing that he was somewhere in the castle, ready to talk to me if I needed something It felt strange knowing that he wasn't there, even though during the day, I rarely saw him in the first place. It just didn't feel right when he wasn't around, whether or not I needed him to be.

After I left the dining hall, I spent some time in the incubation room watching, and talking to my brother. Yuta, my father's second-in-command, walked up to me and explained to me that Shura was already stronger than many demons, and that my brother still had a lot more power coming.

"Rein, do you know about Raizen?"

"Has he passed?"

"Yes. And his heir, Yusuke Urameshi, was here not so long ago. He had an interesting proposition."

"And that was?"

"A way for the stalemate between the kings to finally end..." He explained that Yusuke had proposed, in approximately one year, there would be a giant tournament, where everyone would fight for themselves, individually, and whoever won that tournament would become ruler of the demon world. Winner takes all. According to Yuta, Mukuro had agreed to this, thus setting it in stone. I forced myself to pay attention to the whole explanation.

"Also," Yuta added. "Lord Yomi is going to allow young Shura to also participate in this tournament. That way, there's a higher chance that one of the two will win. Your father will be training him vigorously from the day young Shura emerges to the day before the tournament; training your brother to be as powerful as possible."

Something didn't seem right. My father hadn't informed me about any of this. Could it be that he didn't want me participating? Then why Shura? Why allow Shura to fight, but not me? I was the eldest.

Another thing, my father was going to train Shura from the day he emerged from his embryonic incubation chamber, until the day before the tournament. Did he mean that they would be training all day, every day? What about me and what about last night then? Was it some kind of "oh-hey-I'm-sorry-I-won't-be-able-to-spend-much-time-with-you-so-here-you-go" thing? I was getting upset. I clenched my fists.

Wait. I had to think rationally about this. Father probably didn't want me to get hurt. Plus, I'd spent my entire life with my father. Shura deserved the same, and I scolded myself for thinking otherwise. Maybe he'd forgotten to tell me about this. He had been busy, although, that didn't explain why he'd done what he did with me the night before. Maybe he did think that I was old enough, or maybe it was my original idea. I didn't know.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Yuta sounded concerned.

I shook my head and pushed the negative thoughts back. "No, nothing. I was just thinking."

"You seem upset. Did what I said upset you?"

"No. It wasn't that. Don't worry Yuta. I'm fine."

"If that's what you want me to believe, then I will." He was quiet after that.

I left. It had grown uncomfortable in that room and I walked to my bedroom. I needed a nap. I opened the door and gasped.

Hiei was on my balcony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't kill me!

Please review! It's so nice to hear from readers! It makes me happy!

I bet you can't guess what's in store for the next chapter!

Preview:

_Hiei stood outside of my room on my balcony, staring in. Did he expect me to let him in? _

_I considered yelling for the guards, but I figured I could handle this one on my own._


	8. Chapter 7

Hey there! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it!

Thanks to all who review :)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I'll shut up now. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei stood outside of my room on my balcony, staring in. Did he expect me to let him in?

I considered yelling for the guards, but I figured I could handle this one on my own. I didn't let him in. I had no reason to. I did, however, keep an eye on him as I sat on my lounging couch and started to read a book.

He broke my glass door. I jumped, and watched as he walked in, smirking.

"What business do you have here? Leave!" I stood.

"Or what?" His smirk grew and he continued toward me.

"I'll kick you so hard, you'll land in Human world." I suspected that he came here to fight. Well, he'd get what he wanted and this time. He'd lose for sure.

He just laughed. "In the condition you're in, I'm surprised you can even lift one leg, let alone kick me."

"Using your Jagan Eye, huh? I wonder what would happen if I poked that out of your head?"

He glared. "If you even think about it, I'll kill you."

This time I laughed. "Shall I get you a stepladder? What are you going to do, bite my ankles?" That did the trick.

He drew his sword and ran toward me. I jumped up into the air and threw some balls (blasts) of energy at him, and in front of him, causing him to have to keep switching his route to get close to me. That slowed him down a little. Slowing him down was good. I was slow because of my sore muscles, and my slowing him down made it a little bit more even.

He disappeared. I knew this trick and spun around, kicking him into one of the walls. I was surprised he didn't go through it. I landed.

He disappeared again and appeared on my right. Unfortunately, I couldn't turn fast enough. He slashed at my arm, creating a large gash. I tried to kick him again, but he grabbed my ankle and twisted it. It snapped.

I couldn't let myself feel the pain. While he still had a tight grip on my ankle, I flipped backward and slammed him into the floor, and he returned the favor by pulling me down. I hit the ground just as hard as he did, only he was the quicker one to get up. He grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. I crashed into what was left of my balcony door and was covered in glass shards. I got up and threw another energy blast, this one hitting his shoulder, knocking his sword out of his hand.

This was the perfect opportunity. I got up and, ignoring my complaining ankle, ran toward him and punched him in the face, sending him flying into, and destroying, my lounge couch. I'd have to get a new one of those.

We continued fighting, both of us willing to kill the other for hours. The guards kept trying to intervene but I commanded them to stay back. This was my fight. I was going to win it. Both of us sustained more and more injuries as time went on. I shattered some of his ribs, and tore his left arm out of place and he had various other injuries. He had succeeded in crushing my right wrist and blood was rushing down the side of my face where he's thrown me into my mirror. I'd repaid him by using one of the larger mirror shards to rip into the side of one of his legs.

After a few hours, neither of us could really walk straight.

He smirked. "You may not be… As weak as I thought…"

"And you… I didn't have to get you a stepladder…" I responded, also smirking.

I could sense my father again. He'd returned to Gandhara. I knew Hiei could sense him too. He grabbed his sword and lunged toward me for a fatal blow. I used what little I had left to dodge and throw him out my window. He didn't come back in. The coward! So afraid of my father…

My father burst into the room, and the guards parted. "Rein!" He stopped in front of me. I must have looked worse than I thought because he was speechless.

Finally, after a moment, he spoke. "When did Hiei get here?"

"Uh…" I couldn't name the specific time. "About… 3 hours ago?"

"You could have been killed!" I figured he was saying that more to himself than to me. I didn't respond. He bent down and looked over my injuries. "You're so hurt…"

Uh oh. Hurt was a bad word to use. The adrenaline had stopped flowing, and now I was beginning to feel all that I had been trying to suppress. It felt like I was being run over by a steam roller. I screamed as loud as I could. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if all of Gandhara heard me. I fell back and lay on the ground screaming from the pain. I started to cry.

I heard my father command one of the guards to go and get a healer. The guard ran off.

As my body started to go into shock, I screamed and cried less and less. My father was trying to calm me. All of a sudden, I felt like I should sleep. The blood loss was getting to me.

"I'm tired… I'm going to take a nap…."

"Rein, no. Don't sleep. Do not sleep." My father slapped my cheeks lightly. "Look at me, Rein."

It was getting darker. I tried to keep myself awake. My father was yelling at me, but it was getting harder and harder to hear him.

My eyes closed and I was surrounded by darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? I hope you liked it. :)

I'll update as soon as I can!

Please review! Reviews make my day. :3


	9. Chapter 8

Okay! Here's the next chapter!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

Oh and thanks to all who review! It's so nice!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my room, and everything appeared to be normal. My lounge couch was completely intact, almost as if nothing had happened. In fact, everything was just the same as it had been before the fight. I looked at my arms. No marks. I checked my ankle. It was in perfect condition._

_Had this all been a dream? I called for my father. He didn't come, so I called for him again, starting to panic a little. A guard walked in._

"_Miss Rein," he said, "Lord Yomi went to visit Mukuro. Don't you remember? He told you about it this morning."_

_Come to think of it, I did remember, but I also remembered being sore, and I sure wasn't now. Was that all it took to get rid of post-sex pains? A nap? I wasn't too sure__._ _That dream though, if_ _it really had been a dream that is, was so vivid. I could feel the pain. It was so… so __**real**__._

_Part of me felt relieved that it could have been a dream. The expression on my father's face when he was telling me not to sleep depressed me. He was so worried. I didn't want to see that expression again, be it reality or a dream._

"_Miss Rein?" I was snapped back to reality._

"_Y-yes?" I looked at the guard, who looked puzzled._

"_Are you okay? You seem upset."_

"_I'm fine. You can go now." He didn't look like he believed me, but left anyways._

_I couldn't wait until my father came home. I wanted to tell him about the dream. Then again, he would probably worry, especially since I could feel that pain. I decided against it. At least it was over with._

"_You really are stupid." _

_I turned my head. Hiei. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. I was so surprised that I flew back, off of my bed, and onto the floor. He laughed._

_How hadn't I noticed him? How hadn't the guard noticed him? Why was he even here in the first place?_

"_Get out!" I screamed. _

_He appeared in front of me and threw me into the headboard. It broke as I slammed into it and landed face down on my bed. The second I lifted my head, I was kicked into a wall, and crashed onto the floor._

_I tried to build up energy in my hands to defend myself, but for some strange reason, I couldn't. I kept trying, but to no avail._

"_What's the matter, Rein? Is something wrong?" he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I glared at him._

_His smirk grew. "I like that look you have." I slapped him, but he only seemed to enjoy that. He pressed me against the wall and did something that I would never have seen coming._

_He kissed me._

_The worst part was that I didn't struggle; rather, I enjoyed it. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes._

When I opened them, a bright blue light blinded me so I closed them again. I was floating in what felt like water. It felt really nice.

I then realized where I was. I was in the recuperation chamber. That meant that the fight wasn't a dream. It was real. I'd really worried my father.

Footsteps. A door opened and closed. I heard voices. They were the voices of my father and Yuta.

"How's she doing?" my father asked.

"Apparently not so well. She looks like she's in pain."

I only looked like that because I'd been blinded by that stupid light. I noted that I would inform my father that the light needed to be dimmed... A lot. But first, I had to get out of here. I started to move around.

"Yuta! Drain it!"

I ripped off the machine around my mouth and nose. Big mistake. I couldn't breathe. I hit the glass with my fists, hitting it hard enough that it shattered and the fluid spilled out, taking me with it. My father caught me before I hit the ground, and I gasped for air.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" my father asked worriedly

I shook my head. He pulled me close, and I hugged his neck. Then I realized something. I wasn't wearing anything. I shrieked.

"What? What is it?" my father set me down, but I continued to cling to his neck.

"Clothes! I want clothes!"

Yuta handed my father a towel and he wrapped it around me. He picked me up again. A towel was better than nothing.

I wanted to go to my room, and I told my father that. He didn't take me there. Instead, he took me to his room and sat me on his bed, asking what I wanted to wear. I asked him why he'd taken me there and not to my room.

"I don't feel that you're safe enough there right now. Besides, some of it is still being put back together. Until it's finished, and until I feel you'll be safe, you'll be staying with me. Now what would you like to wear?"

"I don't know, something comfortable?" he handed me some of my pajamas and some underwear, and left the room while I put them on. When I was done, he came back into the room.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him, sitting on his bed again.

"A week." He sat next to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright."

I hugged his neck and he lay back, taking me with him. I didn't mind.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Something wonderful happened, actually."

"What's that?"

He smiled.

"Well, later you'll get to meet your brother. Shura was born."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll update soon! :)

Please review! Reviews make my day!


	10. Chapter 9

Hi Hi! This is a longer chapter. That's why it took a little longer for me to upload.

Anyways, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

And, of course, thank you everyone who reviews! And thank you everyone who's still reading this! It's a strange story, I'm sure, but... Thank you! :D

Alrighty then! I'll shut up so you can read Chapter 9! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shura was born?"

My father nodded. "And he has you to thank for that."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything..."

"That's not true. You protected him. If it wasn't for you, Shura would be dead right now."

Okay. He'd lost it. I didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, and I wasn't sure if he did either. I had been unconscious for a week. How could I have done anything to protect my brother during that time?

My father interrupted my thoughts and explained. "Hiei's original purpose for coming here while I was gone was to kill Shura."

I blinked. "But how did he find out about Shura? I don't remember you showing them or telling them anything..." Then I remembered Hiei's Jagan eye. It allowed him to see and find just about anything. I wondered if Mukuro had come here with him with the intent to search for someone or something like Shura. That was a very good possibility.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was done and over with. If anyone tried to kill my brother, I would defend him with my life. End of story.

My father pulled me onto his lap and sat up, hugging me. I hugged his neck and closed my eyes, thinking of more positive subjects. I don't know how long we stayed like that, because after a while, I fell asleep.

_I was alone. The castle was empty. No guards. My father and my brother weren't even there, yet I didn't panic. I felt as though I knew where everyone had gone to, and that they were not really too far away._

_I roamed the empty halls, stopping at the door to my room. I wasn't quite sure if I should go in. It felt like something was pulling me to go in, but I wasn't sure if that something was bad or good._ _I went in anyway._

_There was someone standing there in the middle of my room. Someone I knew. It was Hiei._

_I walked closer to him, calm. I got the feeling that it was okay that he was there. He wasn't paying attention to me. Instead, he was staring at my closet door, his crimson eyes narrowed. After a moment, I realized that the something that had been drawing me to my room earlier was not Hiei. I didn't know exactly what it was, but it was coming from my closet. As I took a step toward my closet door, Hiei moved his arm to stop me._

"_Don't."_

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Something bad."_

_I blinked and wondered if it was something that was bad for just him or just me. It was probably __something just bad for him considering he didn't go near it and didn't want me to go near it. After all, he disliked me, and if it were a bad thing for me, I was sure that he'd enjoy nothing more than to see me deal with it. Chances were that he, being the jerk that he was well-known to be, would let it loose on me, and then leave me to fight it myself. Fight whatever __**it**__ was._

_Well, I'd get him before he got me. I moved his arm and grabbed the handle to the door of my closet and slid it open._

"_Baka!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him and drew his sword. Was he seriously going to protect me? No, this was a joke. Then again, I didn't get the feeling that it was a joke. Maybe I shouldn't have opened the door after all..._

_Suddenly, it became cold. Out from the closet emerged a shadow-like form. It was almost like fog, having no distinct shape, but it didn't spread out. I got a bad feeling from it and started to shake, unsure if it was more from the cold or from fear. Hiei took a step back, pushing me back as well._

_I knew that there was no way that Hiei could fight this thing. It was intangible. How can one fight something that can't be touched?_

_My body hit a wall. This wasn't good. Hiei sliced at the fog-like creature with his sword, and, like I thought, he__had no luck. He kept trying, but it was useless. The fog was terrifying, and I didn't even know why. I started shaking more._

_Hiei jumped toward it, attempting to push it back with his body. Instead he went straight through it, or at least seemed to. I couldn't see him anymore after that. It was as if he'd vanished, but why? Now I was alone in front of the creature. It came toward me slowly._

_I screamed._

I was being shaken. I shrieked and thrashed my limbs, trying to get away from whoever had their hands on me. It was dark, obviously late at night. I couldn't see, and that made me panic even more.

"Rein! Stop! You're okay! It's okay!" A voice was shouting to me, but I was in too much of a panic to be even a little bit sensible. I pushed myself as hard as I could away from the arms that were trying to hold me, causing myself to fall over the edge of the bed I'd been laying on, and crash to the floor.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light. My father stood at the doorway facing me.

Slowly but surely, I calmed myself down. My father then walked in my direction, cautiously, with his arms open. I got up and ran into his embrace, clinging to his neck when he lifted me up.

"It's okay dearest. It was a dream and it's gone now." He kissed my cheek and rubbed my back. Then he walked over to his bed and attempted to get me to release his neck. I didn't budge, so he picked me up again and turned out the lights, laying himself on the bed. I was on top of him.

"It's okay." He repeated. "I'm right here. Don't fret."

I closed my eyes. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me..."

"I never intended to." he was stroking my hair, which relaxed me and made me feel tired.

"Daddy?" I said drowsily.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for... Waking you..."

"Rein, if you ever have a problem or nightmare, feel free to wake me. I don't care if you simply stub your toe, I'll still comfort you," he kissed the top of my head. "Now, enough talk. Go to sleep. I'll be right here the entire time."

I didn't argue.

When I awoke, my father was still holding me. It was comforting to know that he really hadn't left me throughout the entire night, or at least what had been left of it. I yawned and stretched, rolling off of him. He rolled onto his side and pulled me close, kissing the back of my head, as I wasn't facing him.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"No more nightmares, I hope."

"Nope. Not a one."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

We lay there in silence for a spell. Then he rolled me over so I was facing him. I blinked, confused.

"Is something wrong, father?"

He sighed. "Rein..."

"Yes?"

"Today is going to be the last day that we're going to have to ourselves. By that, I mean it will be just you and me."

Huh? "What do you mean, father?"

"From tomorrow until the tournament, I'll be training Shura. He's going to be... Helping me, in a sense."

"Might I help too?"

He shook his head. "No, and I'll explain why: Shura is today what I was in my youth: Arrogant. He's extremely stubborn, and thinks he can take on the world, despite his lack of experience. That kind of attitude cost me my eyesight, but fortunately, not my very life."

"What does that have to do with Shura?" I asked. I didn't want to think about my father almost dying. It was depressing.

"Shura needs to learn the lessons of loss and defeat before he suffers what I've suffered, or worse."

Or worse...I didn't want to think about that either.

He continued. "So I'm using this tournament as a means of teaching him the things I had to learn the hard way. He'll be upset for a while when he loses, but it'll help him in the long run."

"You want him to lose? I thought you wanted him to help you?"

"The more demons he defeats, the less I'll have to fight. This will increase my chances of victory, maybe not by much, but every little bit counts. No doubt Raizen's heir and Mukuro will do the same thing."

"So wait, how do I not fit into the "helping my father" category?"

He sighed again and sat up, pulling me onto his lap, still facing him. "Rein, sweetheart... These demons, the ones that are going to be competing in the tournament, are going to be powerful. They wouldn't show mercy, nor would they hesitate to kill you."

"So, it's okay for Shura to die? Wouldn't they kill him?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Shura's a child, so they may not kill him out of pity. If he were to be killed, however, his death would probably be instantaneous. Yours, on the other hand, would not."

"What do you mean?"

He got up, setting me on the bed, closed the door to his room, and locked it. He turned toward me and got into a fighting stance. "Come at me, Rein."

I blinked, perplexed. "Father?"

"I'm going to prove a point. Come at me like you would another demon if you were in the tournament. I'll give you an idea of what they would do to you."

"Wha...?"

"I'm serious, and I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do. But believe me, what I do will be nothing compared to what they would do. Understand?"

I nodded and stood. "What about the furniture?"

"Furniture is replaceable. You, on the other hand, are not. Just think of the furniture as terrain obstacles. Rocks, trees, whatever you so choose. Now, attack me!"

I ran at him, drawing energy to my hands and attempted to hit him with physical attacks. He seemed to disappear. I turned, and there he was.

"Too slow." he grabbed one of my arms and threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard and crashed onto one of the nightstands. As I started to get up, my father kicked me into another wall.

"They won't give you a chance to get up!"

He demonstrated that point again, when I tried to stand. He punched me in the face, then my stomach. I started to cough; my nose was bleeding. I didn't even bother trying to get up again. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Do you honestly think they'd stop when you were down? Wrong." He threw me roughly to the ground, and I landed hard on my back. He got down on his hands and knees over me and pinned my wrists above my head, and used his legs to force my legs apart. I tried to break free, but it was no use.

"Rein, you know that I would never do this to you, but they would! And all of the Makai would have a front row seat! Would you like for everyone to watch you get raped?"

I shook my head, starting to cry.

"That's not all. Right now, it's simply you versus me, but in the actual tournament, there would be many more combatants against you. Do you know what that means?"

I gulped, the tears running down the sides of my face.

"That means they'd take turns with you! And there would be no one there to help you! I wouldn't be able to stop them, nor would Shura. You'd be on your own! Even if they didn't kill you, Rein, you'd still be scarred for life! Do you really think these events would help me in the tournament? Do you think that watching you get hurt like that, and knowing that there was nothing I could do to help you, would help me?"

I shook my head. "Stop... Please, Daddy... Stop..."

He let go of me and moved back. I sat up and crawled to him and clung to him and cried into his shoulder. He kissed my head and held me tight. It took me some time to calm down, and when I finally did, my father apologized.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he wore the saddest expression. I nodded.

"You did what you had to, father... I understand completely now, why I cannot fight..."

"Good... I just wish I hadn't explained it that way... I hate to see you cry..."

"It's okay. I'll be fine, I promise."

After that we were both silent for a few moments. Finally, my father picked me up and took me to a healer, who healed my scratches and bruises.

Neither of us answered the healer when he asked what had happened.

Afterward, my father carried me to the training room to meet my brother. He set me down and the first thing I did was hug Shura. He did look like my father, except that he had a different eye color than my father said he'd had before he became blind.

Also, my father had been right. Shura acted as though he could take on the world.

"Stop hugging me." He pushed me away. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Shura, this is Rein, your sister." my father said.

"I know father." he then pointed at me. "I'm gonna be stronger than you! Stronger than both of you! I'll defeat everyone in the tournament! You'll see!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Shura was so cute. He started to yell at me for laughing, and I stopped after a few moments.

"I will be stronger than you!" he announced again.

I smiled. "I'm sure you will be." That wasn't a lie.

We visited and talked for quite some time before my father decided I needed some rest. I hugged Shura one last time before my father and I left the room. He didn't try to push me away that time. As my father and I walked to his room, my father took my hand and pulled me close.

"Rein."

"Yes, father?"

"Scratch what I said earlier. Tomorrow will be the last day you and I will spend together until after the tournament."

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue with that.

His room had been put back together while we were gone. He lay on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm going to warn you now, Rein..."

"Hm?"

"After tomorrow, you'll probably be sore for a month."

"Why's that, father?"

He kissed my cheek and pulled the covers over us. "You'll see."

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. Tomorrow would be a good day. I was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there's chapter 9 for you! Chapter 10 is going to be... Uploaded soon! :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Remember, reviews make my day(s)! :)

Until next time, see ya!


	11. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10! Hope you like it :)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...Unfortunately...

Thanks to all who review! I'm so happy!

Enjoy Chapter 10 and be sure to review! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My father was sleeping when I woke up, which was strange, because I'd never actually seen him when he was at rest. Because of his being blind, he always looked asleep in a sense, but I knew he was actually slumbering this time because he was snoring softly. I wasn't quite sure whether or not I wanted to move. I was thirsty. I decided I would wait until my father awoke. He was always so polite as to not wake me, and now it was my turn to do the same.

He was mumbling things in his sleep, but they were too soft for me to hear, some of those mumblings I'm sure were only fragments of words. I began to think about Hiei. Then I wondered why I'd been thinking about Hiei so much recently. He was in my dreams, and now my thoughts. Could it be that I loved him?

Of course not. I was sure it was merely infatuation. Still, thinking about him made me want to actually see him, but that would be wrong. My father would never allow such a thing. Maybe that too was a reason I felt so strongly for Hiei. Maybe there was some rebellious side of me that I didn't even know about, and Hiei had awoken it. Too bad I'd never disobey my father. I was a good girl. I did what I was told. I'm sure he wouldn't treat me the same way as the guards, but I've seen what happened to them if they disobeyed him, and it wasn't pretty. Very rarely would my father dish out second chances. Everything had to be in some kind of order.

I'll admit that I wanted to do some things that my father wouldn't allow. Seeing Hiei was one of them, of course. Another thing was that I wanted to find a mate of my own. My father concluded that he should find my mate for me, but I want to do it myself. Was that so wrong? Maybe, but my father would most likely choose Kurama to be my mate, not that that was a bad thing. The redhead was very much attractive, and he was logical to match. I just didn't want my father to choose for me. If Kurama was to be my mate, I wanted to choose him myself.

For the longest time, however, I'd had a slight problem with Kurama. He had tried to kill my father, rather, he ordered an assassin to do it. Fortunately for my father, the assassin only took his eyesight from him. This was before I was born, but I overheard it from a conversation that my father had with another demon. I'm not so sure that my father wanted me to hear that, but he didn't really stop me and when I thought about it, I was sure that my father could sense my presence nearby, so if he really didn't want me to listen to it, he would have made sure that I hadn't done so.

I've since gotten over the negative feelings toward the red haired youkai. My father had forgiven him, and that was all it took for me to throw away the hatred.

My father sat up, and I turned my head to face him. I was laying flat on my back, and had been staring at the ceiling as I thought to myself. He turned toward me, bending down and kissing my lips.

"Good morning Rein. Did I wake you?"

"No father, I've been awake for a few moments now. I just didn't want to go anywhere or move too much because I was afraid to wake you up."

He smiled at me. "You're thirsty. You should have gotten a drink."

I blinked. "How do you know I'm thirsty?"

"Your voice. It's just a little drier than normal, and I guessed." he pulled me up onto his lap and hugged me. "Shall we eat breakfast?"

I nodded, but he didn't move. Instead, he plopped backward and I lay on top of him, baffled. He called for a servant and they stood on the other side of the door. My father instructed the servant to bring the two of us breakfast, and they complied.

"Breakfast in bed, huh? It's been a while." I commented.

"It has." he said, pressing some of the food against my lips. I opened my mouth and ate it. It reminded me of the last time he'd fed me. I could feel myself blushing from the thoughts.

"You're blushing. What are you thinking about?"

I shook the thoughts from my head. "N-nothing..."

He placed his hand on my chin and turned my head toward his and brought his face close to mine. "I think I know what it is..." he kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes and opened them again when my father pulled away. He chuckled.

"Later."

I was silent.

My father stood abruptly. He looked angry.

"Father?"

"Stay here. Shura's running off."

"What?!" I stood. He pushed me back down.

"Stay here! I'll be back." He ran out the door.

I sat there, not knowing what to think and munched on some of the food. It was getting cold, and the taste was going bad, but I ignored that. I wondered where Shura was running off to and why. I accidentally bit my finger.

"Ouch!" I shook it a bit. I really needed to pay attention to what I was doing.

"Baka. You're not supposed to eat yourself."

I spun around. Hiei.

"My father-"

"Isn't here." He interrupted and drew his sword. "Shall we finish what was begun?"

"Not if you're going to run away like a coward again."

"Who are you calling a coward?"

"The one who ran away with his tail between his legs because he was so afraid of my father!"

"I didn't run away!"

"Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry. I meant to say that you got your ass kicked!" Why did everything he said to me bother me so much, and why did I keep arguing with him? If it were anyone else, I would have already thrown the first punch. But when I thought about it, I really didn't want to hurt Hiei, yet at the same time, I did.

I'd lost my mind. Yes, that was it. I was going crazy, but I loved the feelings I was getting from this. I wished it would last forever.

He growled and lunged toward me, but I didn't move. His claws stopped within inches of my face. I was glaring at him.

"Why didn't you dodge? Are you really that stupid?!"

"Yep." Yes. I'd really lost my mind.

"What?"

"Did I st-stutter?"

His expression was priceless. Shock and confusion. It was lovely.

I smirked. "What's the matter Hiei? Aren't you going to kill me?"

He reached around and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. I felt his cold blade against my throat. "I could cut your head off right now."

"Then do it. No one's here to stop you."

He didn't do it, and my smirk grew. Hiei was speechless. I'd beaten him.

"What are you going to do while your father's losing in the tournament?" He was trying so hard to get a reaction out of me. I wanted to laugh.

"Live."

"Not if I kill you right now."

"Are you still going on about that?" He moved the sword from my neck and tilted my head toward his face. He was pissed. I did something I knew would shock him again.

I kissed him.

He flew back. "What are you doing?!"

"Aw, can you not handle that? I'm sorry. I didn't realize that kisses were your weakness."

"Kiss? Is that what you call that?" he snorted.

"Do you have a different definition of the word?"

He took a step toward me, then turned his head to the side, facing the door. I could here my father running in the hall. I looked at the door, and Hiei was gone when I looked back at where he'd been. Coward. My father ran into the room. I was sure he was shocked that I wasn't hurt.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." The adrenaline was gone, and I wanted it back. Damn Hiei for making me feel this way.

"Don't lie, Rein."

"I'm not, father. He really didn't do anything." I forced a smile. "You came just in time."

He hugged me. "I'm happy to hear that."

I wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? What do you think?

Remember, all reviews make my day! So make my day today!

...Okay that slogan won't work. I'll work on it. XD

I'll update soon. I'm spending the night at a friend's house this evening so I'll update tomorrow! I think that's a fair deal, don't you? I try to upload at least one chapter every day or two at the most. I'm trying... :)


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Ahahaha...

Rachel: What are you laughing about?

Me: I finished editing this chapter at... Uhm... 4am...

Rachel: **-**beats down with a newspaper-

Me: Uwahh, you're so mean!

-Please wait while the author calms down-

-creepy elevator music-

-The Program may now resume-

Rachel: Don't you have something to say about this chapter?

Me: OH YEAH! -ahem-

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. :3

Rachel: I don't believe that's it... But good try.

Me: Oh! Uhm... Yeah... This chapter is rated M for Mature. That means... Sex... blah blah blah sex... blah blah blah more sex... blah blah blah blah mature readers. :D

Rachel: And...?

Me: Yomi installed a new shower head specifically for this chapter! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard not to think about Hiei for a while. I did my best to enjoy the activities my father and I did. We did some of my favorite things, so during those times, it wasn't nearly as hard. He took me to No Man's Land and I got to let off some steam on some rather weak demons. That definitely helped, and I was pretty happy after that. We even fought upper level ones, but my father wouldn't allow me to fight for too long. He'd take the fight if I got hit too many times, and his definition of too many times was a near-hit.

On our way back to the castle, we walked through different parts of the Gandhara. Needless to say, there were many demons that were happy to see us. A visit from Yomi was rare, but a visit from Yomi's daughter was almost nonexistent up until that point. My father never permitted me to leave the castle, so I was fairly nervous about being surrounded by so many demons that I didn't know. To comfort me, my father wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"I probably should have let you out more. Then you wouldn't be so uneasy." I nodded in agreement. He sighed, which gave me the feeling that he was starting to feel bad.

"But it's okay, father. You're with me, so it's a lot less scary."

He turned his head toward me. "However, it shouldn't even be scary at all."

"I'd feel uneasy anyways though. There are so many demons here." That was true.

He smiled. "I suppose you're right about that."

We walked around for a little longer before my father asked me if I wanted to go home. Of course I said yes. When we got back to the castle, dinner had just been served. We ate. Afterward, we went back into his room and he closed the door, locking it.

We laid on our sides facing each other on his bed. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

I nodded. He tilted my head upward and softly kissed my lips. "Are you ready for the best part?" I nodded again.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. His tongue pressed against my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue swirled around mine and I closed my eyes. His hands went up the back of my shirt and undid my bra, then proceeded to make me topless. He broke the kiss.

"I'm not going to destroy your clothes this time. Why don't you take off what's left, so I'm not tempted?" I did as told, getting off of him and taking off my lower clothing, and he removed his own clothes. When we were done, he smiled at me. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked, not sure how this was going to turn out.

"You'll get what you give." He laid back and grabbed me by my waist, lifted me up, and spun me around. He set me on his torso facing his lower region while my sensitive area was toward his upper body. His erection throbbed in front of me. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do exactly, but I held his member with one hand. He put one finger inside me. I moaned, wanting more, so much more. I turned my head to look at his face.

"Work for it, love." He smiled.

I looked back where I'd been facing, then moved my hand up and down his shaft. In turn, he inserted another digit and pumped them in my heat. I got it. A game.

I used my other hand to trace circles at the tip of his throbbing member, still making the same motions I had been with the first. He stimulated the outer part of my core, and I moaned. Wait a minute... What if I...?

I moved my hands and placed my mouth around the tip. He cried out. I panicked and moved my face up. I'd never heard my father make that noise before. It made me wonder if I'd done something wrong. I looked at him. "F-father?"

"Do that... Again." He panted, and I did. He let me know just how good it felt by spreading my legs and using his mouth on my heat. I moaned, but didn't let up. I was getting something that I wanted, and I wasn't about to give that up. I took more of him in, as much as I could. He twirled circles against my outer area with his tongue, then plunged inside. I was in paradise.

He came in my mouth and I swallowed what I could. He performed the same act when I came. For a moment, the two of us laid there, shuddering from the feelings.

He moved me off of him gently and sat up. I looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He kissed my forehead. " Are you ready for another game? This time, it won't be so confusing." He didn't give me a chance to answer before pulling me up and setting me on my hands and knees with my legs spread apart. My arms and leg muscles were twitching. I hoped this didn't last too long. I didn't know how long I could hold myself up. I pointed that out to him.

"And that, Rein, is the point of this game." He got behind me and positioned himself at my entrance, his hands and legs next to mine, then thrust into me. I cried out and my arms gave way. My face hit a pillow, and my father stopped.

"Get up. I won't move until you're up." I wasn't sure if I hated him or not. Reluctantly, I forced myself back up into position and he went back to thrusting. It was all I could do to keep my arms from giving out again. It didn't last very long. I pushed myself back up again. It felt too good to give up. My father leaned in and kissed my neck multiple times. To my relief, he held me in position, which put less strain on my arms. It was wonderful.

Our bodies rocked together for quite some time before he came again. He pulled out and laid me on the bed gently. I rolled over and looked at him. He kissed my lips. "Ready for a shower?" I nodded slowly. He got up and walked toward the bathroom door. When he reached it, he turned back to face me. "Aren't you coming?"

I ran every curse word I knew and then some through my mind and forced myself up. I stumbled over to where he was after falling a few times. He bent down and kissed my lips again. "Good girl."

We got into the shower. The water felt so good. I started to turn around to face him, as I was in front of him, but he held me where I was.

"We're not finished." I blinked. What more could he do? That was a stupid question.

He reached his hand between my legs and played with me, inserting a few digits and pumping. My legs buckled and I held onto the bar next to me to keep from falling. He continued, even with me in such an awkward position. He used the other hand to massage my breasts, and nipped at my ear. I felt like we were starting over, only this time, I had much less energy. How did he have so much?

He pulled his hands away from me, and I got back up into a standing position. He put his hand on my shoulders and I turned around.

"Almost done, I promise."

My legs gave out and my father caught me. He laughed.

"By the way, if you want something to hold on to, you can hold onto me or the shower head. I'd recommend the shower head." I felt like jelly. Could l possibly hold onto something? Oh boy.

He lifted me up by my waist and pushed himself into me again, this time, holding me up in the air as he continued to thrust. I then understood why he recommended the shower head. If I held onto him, I'd have to do more work, and that would also put me in a bad position. I grabbed the shower head. My moans became louder as he pushed harder and deeper. He grunted and I felt him come. It slid down his legs, then down the drain. I couldn't hold on anymore and let go of the shower head. If I thought I felt like jelly before, I now felt like a puddle of water.

My father washed the two of us, and didn't make me suffer anymore by carrying me to the bed. He changed the sheets and laid me on it, lying next to me. He kissed my forehead.

"How do you feel?" he pulled the covers over us.

"Like I'm going to be sore for a month..."

"Told you so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: What do you think?

Rachel: That you are the strangest person alive.

Me: Not youuuuu! The readers!

Rachel: I think I speak for us all when I say that...

Me: -sniffle- You can't mean that... ;_;

Rachel: Blah blah blah... Review... Blah blah blah go away.

Me: She doesn't mean it. I swears. Except she does mean the review part. :D


	13. Chapter 12

Yay! Chapter 12!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

And thanks to all who review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When my father had said that he was going to be training Shura, he hadn't been kidding. For the next couple months, my father had woken up before me and gone to bed after me. I don't know why, but I never went back to sleeping in my own room, rather, I continued to stay with my father. He didn't complain, and I got the hint that he preferred it that way sometimes. For example, there were some nights he'd come in and he couldn't sleep, so he'd wake me up. I didn't mind though. Actually, I liked it when he did that. During those times, we'd cuddle, but there was that rare night when we made love. I told him that it wasn't necessary, as that would take much of his needed energy for the next day, but he said that it was something he wanted to do, not something he felt he should do. Those were the best nights.

During the day, I had much more freedom than I was used to. My father and Shura would go to No Man's Lands and train for days at a time. He had dismissed all of his guards, and even Yuta, claiming that they were all equal now. This left only four, including myself who stayed in the castle. My father, Shura, Kurama and I. Kurama would also leave for spells to train himself for the tournament, but he wasn't gone nearly as much as my father and brother were. There were many times, though that I was alone. It was when I was alone that I desired a certain demon's company the most. I tried to force myself to think of other things, but in the end, I just gave up and let my mind wander. I wanted him so much.

No. I couldn't think about him. I wasn't supposed to. I needed to get him out of my mind.

So I trained. I didn't train for the tournament, as that was an obvious lost cause. I trained for the next time I'd see him, for the next time we fought. He'd know that I wasn't a weakling. Besides, I was sure he was training too, considering he was supposed to be participating in the tournament. Either way, I wasn't going to let him outdo me.

The year passed quickly, or so it seemed.

One day while my father and Shura were out, Hiei appeared in the kitchen where I was. I'd made myself a snack. He appeared just as I'd taken my first bite. I choked on it. He smirked.

"Baka. You're supposed to chew your food, not inhale it."

"I know!" I said between coughs. "God, you're a jerk!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment, asshole." I felt a little strange. I'd wanted to see him, but when I did, I always fought with him. Why was that?

"You really enjoy complimenting me, don't you?" I threw my food at him, but he simply disappeared and it hit the wall.

"Well, there goes your snack."

I wanted to kill him. I really wanted to kill him. Maybe that was why I always fought with him.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be training for the tournament?" Of course it didn't help that he fought back. It also didn't help that he started it in the first place.

"Are you implying that I'm not strong?"

"Of course. What else would I be implying?"

He drew his sword and slashed at me. I dodged, and continued to do so as he continued his attempt to strike me.

"What's the matter Hiei? Are you too slow?" I knew I was digging my own grave, but I didn't care. I honestly didn't care if he killed me. He made me crazy, crazy in a lot of ways.

He went behind me and kicked me onto the ground face first. "Who's too slow?" I lay on the ground and he used one foot to press my face against the floor. "Know your place, woman, beneath me." Oh hell no. I may be crazy, but I'm not beneath him.

I grabbed his ankle and pulled him onto the ground and pinned his arms behind his back. I lay on top of him. He struggled, but I wouldn't budge.

"Know _your _place." I smirked, then let go of his arms. He kicked me off of him, then grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto my back. He sat on my waist. I tried to punch him, but he caught my fists. He grinned maliciously.

"Oh, the things I could do to you..."

I growled at him. His smile grew.

"I wonder how Daddy would feel if he came home and his precious daughter were in the arms of one of his enemies."

"In the arms of...You wouldn't."

"Doubting me will only persuade me to actually do it."

"Mukuro wouldn't be pleased."

"Why should I care what anyone thinks?" I had no answer. "Why do you care what everyone thinks?" Again, I had nothing I could say.

"Speechless? Just how I like a woman." I slapped him. He only laughed and grabbed my wrists, holding them at my sides.

"We never did finish what was started the last time we were together, did we?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"That pathetic thing you called a kiss..." he slammed his lips on my own and pushed his tongue against my lips. It was hot, but what could I expect from a fire demon? The heat felt wonderful though, and I parted my lips for him.

The anger I felt turned quickly into passion as his tongue fought mine for dominance. His won and he explored every corner of my mouth, his tongue swirling around mine as if they were dancing a tango of bittersweet passion. It was bittersweet because I knew it had to end, though I didn't want it to. I heard someone running through the castle halls toward the kitchen and Hiei disappeared, leaving me on the ground, hands at my side, gasping for air.

Kurama ran in. "Are you--"

"I'm fine." I sat up quickly and started to clean up the mess that was once my food. I kept my face turned away from his so he couldn't see that I was blushing.

"Hiei was here... I could sense him. Did he harm you?" He grabbed onto my shoulders and spun me around. A look of shock appeared on his face as he took in my expression. I turned away again and finished cleaning the mess. Kurama was silent for quite some time.

"Kurama..."

"Yes?"

"You're friends with Hiei, correct?"

"Well, yes. I suppose you could say that." He sounded uneasy.

"And you're friends with me, correct? You would consider me a friend, right?"

"Of course. What are you--"

"Kurama..." I turned toward him.

"Hm?"

"Don't betray either of us, okay?"

He blinked, then he smiled. "Of course."

I wasn't quite sure if Kurama was going to hold to that, and not tell my father. All I could do was hope, and I got what I wanted. My father never found out that Hiei had been there. That's how the bond between Kurama and I really tightened. I went to him and confided all of my feelings. He made me feel like I could do so without being judged, and without being found out. He'd always give me advice when I talked to him about my feelings. We'd even joke around sometimes about how my father would react if he knew about my feelings toward Hiei.

"Winston Churchill once said, '_A man is about as big as the things that make him angry._' Kurama said to me one day when we were talking.

"Then he's going to turn into a midget girl?" we both laughed. Those days were nice.

The tournament drew closer, and unfortunately, Hiei didn't show up again.

My father approached me the day before the tournament was supposed to begin. I was sitting in his room, on his bed reading a book. I looked up as he walked into the room and smiled.

"Hello there, father." I closed the book.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me close. "Rein. I have some bad news for you. Well, something I think you'll consider bad."

I blinked. "Father? What is it?"

"I don't want you going to the tournament. I want you to stay here."

"But... I wanted to watch you and Shura fight...Up close..."

"I don't want that. In fact, I forbid it. You'll be staying here, and you can watch the tournament on television."

"But why?"

"I don't trust any of those demons. That should be explanation enough."

I became bold and pushed myself away from him. "Father, I can take care of myself. Besides, I've been training also, and I'm sure I've gotten stronger..."

"I don't doubt that, nor will I ever believe that you can't take care of yourself. I'm simply telling you what's best."

"Best for me, or best for what will satisfy what _you_ want?"

"Watch yourself, Rein. My patience with you is beginning to wear thin."

I didn't say anything and clenched my fists. It was at that point I realized just how... how _trapped_ I was. I couldn't remember a time that I'd deliberately disobeyed my father. He had that much of an influence on me. Then again, he was my father. He'd raised me. I was thankful for his care, and I knew that I had it better than most demons, but there was a fine line between loving and smothering, and I was being smothered.

My father had never permitted me to leave the castle and explore the lands. I could only stay within the castle boundaries. I know this was a safety precaution, but I didn't care anymore. I couldn't find my own mate. He just _had _to do it for me. I wasn't sure why that was, but honestly, I didn't care anymore. I wanted to find my own mate. Hell, if I told my father that I held a particular interest in Hiei, he'd have a fit. I wondered if he really cared about my feelings at all. He'd already told me that I couldn't compete in the tournament, and now he was telling me that I couldn't go and support him like I'd wanted to? Maybe that was it. It was because _I _wanted to do it. It didn't matter what I wanted to him. It was all about his wants. Him. Why hadn't I noticed this sooner? Up until this point, I let him mold me into his "perfect little girl."

Well, his "perfect little girl" had changed, and he needed to know that and accept it.

He pulled me close again. "I'm sure you understand. I don't want anything to distract me from the tournament." I only nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

Too bad I didn't have the guts to stand up to him and let him know

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, isn't this exciting?

Please review! I'll update soon! :3


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do. I've been pretty busy. But here's chapter 13!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Enjoy. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My father told me he and Shura were going to go to No Man's Lands for one more bout of training. I nodded and said nothing.

"Kurama will be coming back here soon. If you have any problems, go to him." I nodded again. Kurama had gone to train himself, but he didn't do it nearly as much as my father and brother.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself? Should we wait until Kurama arrives?"

I shook my head and forced a smile. "No father, I'll be fine."

He laughed and pat my head. "Yes. Well, then. I'll see you later tonight." I nodded again and the two left, and Kurama arrived shortly thereafter. He looked a little tired so I had him sit in a lounge chair and brought him some food.

"Careful Rein," he warned. "Don't let Yomi see you treating me this way. You'll only encourage him to choose me as your mate."

I laughed. "It's not like he hasn't already." That was fact. My father had really been trying to convince me that Kurama would make the perfect mate. I asked him why he thought so, and he pointed out that he'd known Kurama for quite some time, and that the red head was someone he could trust.

"That's true, I suppose." I got the feeling Kurama already knew everything about my father's intentions.

"Not only that, but I'm sure I'd have a much longer life if I were with you and not a certain someone..."

"Yes, and I'm sure said someone thinks the same about himself." He laughed. "Seeing you two together would be quite interesting... And rather expensive, I predict."

"Expensive?"

"Well, considering that the two of you tend to destroy whatever is in your path when you're fighting, I'd say that would be a bit costly, wouldn't you?"

I could sense Hiei was near the castle. "Well, speak of the devil. And yes, I'd have to agree with you."

"Why is it that you two always have to talk about me behind my back?" Hiei walked into the room. Kurama and I stared at him. "Seriously, don't you girls have anything better to do?"

"I don't know who you're trying to insult Hiei, but I think you missed." I laughed as Kurama fumed quietly.

"No, I think I hit it dead on or are you really that stupid?" Hiei smirked.

Then I got it. "Are you calling me a man?!" He laughed and I picked up the chair I'd been sitting in and threw it in his direction. I really needed to stop throwing things. He moved to the side and it crashed into the wall.

"Expensive indeed..." Kurama couldn't hide his amusement.

"You know, destroying Daddy's furniture won't solve anything." Kurama wasn't the only one amused.

"Why do you care what I destroy? It's not yours. And I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if he knew where I was aiming. Hell, he'd buy more."

"That is, assuming you'd tell him I was here, of course." Damn him.

"You know I can't do that!"

"No," he corrected me. "You won't do it."

"I..." I looked down. It was true, and I knew it. I didn't have the courage to stand up to my father, nor did I have the courage to tell him how I really felt about Hiei.

The fire demon grabbed my chin and tilted it so I was facing him. "Don't get all depressed on me, woman. Besides," he smirked and got closer. "I enjoy it far more when you're angry." He pressed his lips against mine and pushed me into a wall. I looked at Kurama, embarrassed to be kissing Hiei in front of him. He looked away, but that didn't make me feel any better. I pushed Hiei away.

"What? Shy because Kurama's here? You're pathetic."

"Hiei, wanting privacy doesn't make someone pathetic." Kurama defended me. "I can leave the room, or the castle, if need be."

"No!" Hiei and I both yelled at the same time. I had the feeling we had said that for different reasons. I was sure Hiei had that feeling too.

I was sure Kurama didn't know what to think. "What is it?"

Hiei smirked and clamped his hand over my mouth. "I have a better idea of what we could do. I'm sure even Rein would enjoy it."

"Then why are you covering her mouth?"

"I don't feel like listening to her argue." I stomped on his foot. He only laughed.

Kurama walked over to the two of us. "I think she has the right to speak."

Hiei moved his hand. "Fine."

"What the hell?" I screamed at him. He put his hand back over my mouth and grabbed my wrists with one hand so I couldn't slap him. I wasn't sure why I didn't already attempt that. Oh yeah. He'd like that.

"Already annoying."

Kurama sighed. "What's your idea?"

"Well," he tilted my head up and licked my neck. "I think we should have a little fun later."

"Define fun." Kurama sounded a little nervous. It was Hiei, and chances were, he was going to do something neither of us liked.

"I'm not that greedy, Kurama. She's my woman, but I'm willing to share."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to all who review!

I hope you liked it!

I'll update as soon as I can! :)


	15. Chapter 14

Hey there! Here's Chapter 14! :D

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks to all who review! And thanks to my lovely beta! ^^

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei smirked. "I'd share her with you Kurama. Did you think I wouldn't?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't think so..."

"What's the problem? We could do it right here, right now."

"That's precisely the problem. For one, you're rather impatient. Also, we don't know when Yomi will be returning."

"So? Let him come."

I broke free of his hold on my wrists and slapped him hard. He stumbled to the side, and a red mark began to form on his cheek.

"What in the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk." I crossed my arms.

"If I slapped you every time you were a jerk-"

"You'd be a woman." I finished, smirking.

"Guys..." Kurama tried to get between us. We both glared at him.

"You have nothing to do with this!" we said at the same time.

He put his palm over his face. "Will you two ever get along?"

"Only if he shows me some respect."

"Earn it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What indeed." Hiei crossed his arms. "Grow a pair."

"Sorry, Hiei. Didn't know you were gay." he growled and threw me into the wall.

"You know what I mean. Go tell you-know-who you-know-what." He grinned. "Then I'll show you some respect."

"Hiei..."

"What? I don't believe I'm asking that much of you. I'll respect you when you prove to me that you want to be respected."

"What?"

"You won't even make your father respect you for who you are. Your own flesh and blood. Now what makes you think that I'll respect you if your own damn family doesn't have to?"

'My father--"

"Is going to be pissed." Hiei interrupted. "That's a given. Let him be mad. It's not like he's going to abandon you. Not if he's a good parent, and as far as I know, he's done pretty well up until this point."

"Hiei's right, Rein." Kurama added. "Besides, there's also the possibility that Yomi will understand. He should understand that you can't help how you feel, and, I'm sure to Hiei's disappointment, neither can he."

I wanted to protest, but there wasn't much that I could argue with logically. I gave up.

"Fine."

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry too much. I'll be-"

"Damn it Kurama, she's my woman."

"Damn it Hiei, I'm not property!"

"Damn it the both of you! You're driving me insane!" Kurama walked out of the room. For a moment, Hiei and I were silent, staring at the doorway he'd exited. Then we laughed. I didn't think he had the ability to laugh, so I was proven wrong. I don't even know why exactly we were laughing, and I wasn't sure if he did either.

Kurama came back into the room a few minutes later with some hot tea. Hiei and I were finally getting over the laughing fit. Hiei brushed it off and made it seem like he'd never laughed. I kept having fits of giggles. Kurama looked at us like we were crazy. I would have thought the same thing.

"Did I miss something funny?"

"Yeah." Hiei smirked.

"You." I giggled. Kurama looked confused.

"I'm not even going to ask."

We spent the next couple hours serious about the conversation I was going to have with my father. They had a difficult time trying to convince me to tell my father that very night, but they succeeded. At that point, all we had to do was wait.

Kurama had me decide what I was going to do if my father reacted certain ways. If he accepted it, then obviously not much would need to be done. If he reacted badly however, I needed to decide what to do. Hiei offered to let me stay with him, but he couldn't give me a definite answer as to where we would be staying. He didn't want to stay at Mukuro's dwelling with me there. I didn't ask why. Kurama suggested that we go to human world, but that was turned down quickly. Hiei and I in human world worked about as well as a key in an electric socket. Not only did we eat humans, but we were so "competitive with each other," as Kurama put it, that we'd probably end up tearing up wherever we stayed. I didn't think the humans would like that too much. Kurama agreed.

We finally ended up deciding that if my father didn't have a great response to this, Kurama was going to help Hiei and I build our own place in a deserted location. That was a good idea, and then we could also stay in the human world if we chose, so long as it was a very deserted place. Maybe an island. That wouldn't be bad. We could kill any human that ventured there, and it'd be alright.

"So long as you're in the Bermuda Triangle..." Kurama joked.

"The what?" Hiei and I both asked at the same time. Kurama explained the joke.

"So, I could kill them if they were flying over us?" Hiei grinned evilly.

"Well, yes... But...."

"We'll do it then." Hiei looked at me. "Uh..."

"Fine with me. Just give me the heads with their eyes intact."

"If it's male, which head do you want?" I pushed him over. He pushed me back.

The jokes were over moments later when Hiei informed us that my father and Shura were on their way back. It was too late to turn back now. My father was in his lands again, and there was no doubt he already knew that Hiei was with me.

"I think he's pissed. He's coming pretty quickly."

"No. He's just worried." Kurama corrected Hiei.

"No, I'd go with the pissed." I looked toward the door. I was nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be? Hiei surprised me by taking my hand. I looked at him. He was staring at the door.

"Ready?" Kurama stood on the other side of me.

"Depends... Can I say no?"

"You can, but it won't change what's about to occur."

"Damn it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll update soon! As soon as I can! ^^

Please review! Reviews make my day. :)


	16. Chapter 15

I tried uploading this yesterday and it didn't work. Oh well. It's uploaded now so... :)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's copyright (c) Yoshiro Togashi.

Thanks to all who read and review. :)

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My father paused for a moment in the doorway leading to the room Hiei, Kurama and I were in. I was certain that the scene before him wasn't one that he enjoyed, and he certainly didn't appear to be happy. He walked in and Hiei squeezed my hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father asked.

I was quiet.

"Rein! Answer me! Why is Hiei here?"

"Father I... I'm sorry." I looked down. "I know you love me, and I love you too, but... I can't take it anymore!" I looked back up at him. "You've been keeping me all to yourself, not even allowing me to leave the castle grounds. I've put up with it for too long, and I want... I want to do what _I _want now. I want to be able to have my own life. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be in it, because I do! I want you to support me in what I want... And right now, I want freedom, and I want Hiei. I love him. And he loves me... At least, I hope he does. I want him... I want him to be my mate. I know you wanted to choose for me, but I don't want that, and if you truly care about me father, you'll accept this."

He was silent. I continued.

"I've loved him for quite some time. I wanted to tell you, but I felt that I couldn't. I was afraid of what you would say but I'm saying it now. I love Hiei, and that's not going to change, no matter what you say or do." I closed my eyes, feeling the tears wanting to come out.

"Rein..." Kurama turned his head toward me.

"Kurama, you knew of this?" My father finally spoke. Kurama nodded. "Yes and I must say that I am happy for her. I think the two should be together, and I'm willing to defend what they have, even if it comes down to a fight between you and myself."

"I see." He started to walk toward me. Hiei pushed me behind him. He was glaring at my father.

"If you're thinking of striking her, think again."

I'd made up my mind. I wasn't going to hide from this and let Hiei take what was meant for me. I grabbed his arm and pushed him to the side. He got back in front of me.

"Move." I ordered.

"Is that really what you want?" I nodded and he moved. I looked at my father, who, in moments was inches from me. I was scared, but I wasn't going to back down. He reached for me and I flinched, expecting the worst. Instead, I got something unexpected.

He pulled me toward him and embraced me. I was immediately baffled. He held me tight.

"You're... Just like you're mother. So much so that for all I know, I'm holding her right now."

"Father...?" I looked up at him. He smiled down at me sadly.

"Do you want to know why I never let you leave the castle?" I nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning, if that's okay with you." I nodded again. He sighed.

"Risika, your mother, was not someone I expected to love. She was one of my first maids. She arrived shortly after I'd risen to power as King of Gandhara. She'd been taking care of not only myself, but the castle—She even helped to build it—for over a hundred years before I'd really noticed her. When I finally started to pay attention to her, I regretted not doing so sooner. She was so beautiful, not to mention she knew everything I enjoyed. She was "the one," and I knew it. There were problems though."

"What do you mean?"

"How disgraceful it is, to be a King and mate with a servant. You couldn't get much lower. Even mating with a common citizen was considered less degrading than with a servant. I had to keep my reputation up in order to keep my kingdom. I wasn't as strong then as I am today. I wish I had been..." He paused for a moment. I couldn't think of anything that I could say, but I didn't have to. He continued speaking.

"I gave her family large sums of money, to raise her up to a higher class. I told her to quit and to come back when she was ready. She only smiled at me and said that she was already ready. There was nothing she could do though. She was still a servant, and I a King. At least, that's what I thought. She left for only a short amount of time and brought her family back to the castle only hours later. She led them to the room where I was..." He paused again.

"Father?"

"I remember it so well, it's hard to believe it happened so long ago..."

_I was sitting, contemplating just how I was going to admit to her how much I cared for her. She was my life, and I desperately hoped that I was hers. She came bursting in, still in her maid uniform and her family followed her. I brought my head up, facing her. She wore an expression I'd never seen before. _

"_Is something the matter, Risika?" I asked. "Why is your family here?"_

"_Yomi... I have something to say, if you'll permit me to speak freely."_

"_Of course."_

"_I love you. I always have. And I don't care what anyone says. They can't change how I feel. I want to __know how you feel for me... I know I'm a worthless maid, or at least I was until my family somehow got a lot of money..." I never had told her it was me who'd given her family the money. _

"_But Yomi... You're my life, and I truly hope that I'm yours." I couldn't believe my ears. She turned to her family, who had never really felt any favor toward me in the first place, considering she worked for me. I suppose they didn't like the idea that she was a maid, and that I had been her master._

"_You," she said to them, "cannot say anything to convince me that Yomi isn't perfect for me. In fact, you can leave now. I just wanted you to know that, if Yomi feels the same way, I want him to be my mate."_

_The expression her mother wore was priceless. She was disgusted that she'd been talked down to, especially by an ex-maid. Her family left and she turned her attention back to me. _

"_Well? You've got my heart right there, in your hands. What are you going to do with it?" I jumped up and grabbed her and lifted her up so I could finally kiss her, taste her. I must have been the happiest soul in existence. _

_She pulled herself away after a moment. "What about what everyone in your kingdom will think?"_

"_To hell with them." I couldn't care less, at that point, if they'd all dropped into a pit of acid, much less about what they thought. I wanted her too much to care._

My father sighed again. "I was so reckless, and she only poured gasoline onto the fire. Not long after you were born, a demon attacked."

"A demon?" I had a feeling this was about to turn in a horrible direction.

He nodded. "An upper-class demon who'd been a long-time enemy of mine, Ryuka. He led a small army and they invaded the castle. All I cared about was protecting your mother and you. I didn't pay attention to anything else. I didn't even notice that I'd gotten myself backed into a corner... I should have paid much more attention... There were too many of them for me to handle—again, I wasn't nearly as strong as I am now—and your mother knew it. She called them cowards for not fighting a woman, and they came at her. I managed to kill some of them as they turned toward her, but not enough. I yelled at them, taunting them, and they turned back in my direction. By that time, I'm sure they knew that there weren't enough of them to kill me if they attacked individually, so they built up their energy and simultaneously fired at me. It would have been enough. Enough to end my life."

"Mother... She..." was all I could say. I knew how this was going to end.

"She set you down and ran as fast as she could... She took the blast in my place. There was... Nothing left of her... Not even a trace of her body..." He paused again for a moment.

"The demons who'd sent the blast ran... They were too weak to fight me. They'd used up all of their energy on that blast to kill me... And it had failed. I killed every last one of them. Then I went after the one who'd started this in the first place... I went after Ryuka. But he'd run off. I couldn't find him anywhere. I sent numerous groups out to search for him. I wanted him alive so I could make him feel the pain physically that I'd suffered mentally, if that was possible. But he was never found."

"So that's why you wouldn't let me leave then... He's still out there..." I understood now, and felt terrible for ever thinking that he'd done it out of selfishness.

"Yes, I had the feeling—and still do—that he would kill you if he had the chance to, and I wasn't about to give him that chance."

"Father.... I'm so sorry..." I started to cry. "I'm sorry for mistaking your intentions..." He kissed my forehead.

"I don't hold it against you. You didn't know, and I'd hoped to wait a long time before we had this talk. Seems like it came sooner than later."

"So you're still not going to allow her to leave this place, then?" Hiei blurted out. I jumped. I'd completely forgotten that we weren't alone. Kurama was standing next to Hiei silently.

"I would prefer it to be like that, but I'll allow it if—and only if—you, Hiei, and Kurama are with her."

"So, you are okay with us being together then father?" I asked, ceasing to cry.

He smiled and nodded. "I want you to be happy, Rein. I'd do anything to make you happy, and if putting up with him will, then so be it."

"Despite the fact that he's working for Mukuro?"

"He's not anymore, are you Hiei?" Hiei shook his head. I was confused again. My father explained.

"Thanks to the tournament, Mukuro is fighting for himself. So will Hiei. They're equal now. In fact, Hiei is considered equal to me also. Am I not correct, Hiei?"

"You're correct."

I hugged my father's neck. "Thank you! I'm so happy!"

He laughed and hugged my waist. "Of course, sweetheart."

After a moment, we broke apart and I left the room to get a drink. When I came back, Hiei was the only one in the room. I asked where my father and Kurama had gone to.

"They went to get your kid brother."

"Where is he at?"

"Lost in one of the cities." he chuckled. I hit his arm.

"What was that for?"

"You shouldn't laugh at that. Poor Shura..."

"Poor Shura? He's picking fights with the locals."

"What?"

"He's telling random people that he's able to kick their asses."

I laughed. That sounded like him all right. Hiei hit my arm.

"What was that for?"

"If I can't laugh at him, then neither can you."

"You're a jerk!"

"I love you too." He placed his hands on my hips and pushed me against a wall then kissed my lips. I was hypnotized by his touch as he moved from my lips down my neck, his hands moving up my shirt.

"So I was thinking about where we were going to stay..." He started.

"You want to stay on that island in the Buddha Triangle or whatever it was, right? In the Human world?"

"Yes."

"So do I, then." I brought his head back up and kissed his lips lightly. He smirked.

"Good, because if you didn't, I was planning to knock you out and drag you there anyways."

"You really are a jerk."

"But you love me for it."

"Yeah. I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it. :3

Review please!

And I'll update soon, of course.! ~_^


End file.
